extreme_heatfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Heat Wiki
Extreme Heat Extreme Heat is a 1977 rock, funk, and jazz band formed in Austin TX in the year of 1977. They have 10 studio albums with a new album on the way titled All the way gone The original line up includes ☀Bruce Spelman on vocals Mitch Watkins on bass Mike Barnes on guitar, Neil Pederson on keyboards, & John Treanor on drums Band History It is rare when a band performs together for a decade much less two decades.....But Austin's EXTREME HEAT has a performance life that spans five decades. Formed in 1977 from the critically acclaimed band Steam Heat, EXTREME HEAT cut it's musical teeth playing legendary Austin venues like the Armadillo, Liberty Lunch, Steamboat, Antones, and the Saxon Pub. During the 1980's and 1990's EXTREME HEAT's eclectic, funky, jazz and rock influenced sound was heard throughout Texas as a constant presence in the clubs and music festivals of Houston, Dallas-Ft. Worth, San Antonio, Corpus Christi, Lubbock, Amarillo, and Tyler. It was also during this period that the band released four albums and were the winners of readers polls and the subject of reviews and articles in music publications across the state. In the 35 years they have been together, EXTREME HEAT has traveled and performed extensively throughout the U.S.A. They were especially well known to audiences in Colorado, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Louisiana, and Arkansas where they came to represent the Texas and Austin music scene to a generation of listeners in those states. With the release of a new CD in 2016 "Year Before The War," 2013 Soulstice, and 2 CD's in 2012, Live at the Saxon Pub and Put Some Weight on It ! , EXTREME HEAT continues to entertain audiences with their funky 'old school' sound 35 years after their inception. Extreme Heat has been celebrated with a 40 Year Retrospective on exhibit at the South Austin Popular Culture Center. Join them Sunday, Dec 4 as they close it out with a big celebration! Fable Records is EXTREMELY proud to announcing the return of EXTREME HEAT to the label. These guys totally rock and if you've not seen them perform live you must do so soon!! Check out their website by clicking on the pic! Extreme Heat is working on a new album but the album title is unknown at this time. Extreme Heat has been together for 42 years now. Extreme Heat traveled to New York City for a concert at the Cutting Room plus Extreme Heat went to Atlantic Records to record a new 4 song EP Extreme Heat has also met Nile Rodgers from the disco group Chic Extreme Heat met Nile Rodgers at Atlantic Records in New York City. Albums As Steam Heat Austin Funk 1975 As Extreme Heat Extreme Heat Live at Armadillo WHQ 1978 Extreme Heat EP 1981 Extreme Heat Loophole Demo 1986 Extreme Heat Almost Life like Cassette Album 1990 Extreme Heat Greatest Hits 1992 Extreme Heat Cool 1994 Extreme Heat Live at Saxon Pub 2012 Extreme Heat Put Some Weight On It EP 2010 Extreme Heat Soulstice 2013 Extreme Heat Year Before The War 2016 Extreme Heat All the way gone 2018 Current Band Members Bruce Spelman - Lead Vocals. Mike Barnes - Lead Guitar. Brad Taylor - Bass. Neil Pederson - Keyboards. Eddie Cantu - Drums. James Fenner - Percussion. Steven Vague - Saxophone. Ken Mills - Trombone. Past Members Fred Howard (Drums), John Howard (bass), Ted Sweeney (bass), Joey Colarusso (Sax), Rick White (trumpet), Chris Maresh (Bass), Reggie Witty (Bass), Chris Skiles (Drums, Vocals), Karl Gore (Drums), Phil Bass (Drums), Gary Herman (Bass), Vince Bryant (Bass), James Polk (Keyboards), Mitch Watkins( Bass), John Treanor (drums), Steve Butts Trumpet Mike Roeder Bass John David Martinez percussion Ted Sweeney bass Singles Solid Ground Dana I Saw Through You Dinosaur In Blue Watching You Hypnotized Red Carpet The Hump Play That Funky Thing I Wanna Be With You What Would James Brown Do? You Don't Have To Go Away Year Before The War Your Gonna Want Me Desperate The Positive Survivor Pass The Peas Too Tight The Light Difference To Me Blindness Hot For You Galaxy The Girl Was With Me G-Force Voices Put Some Weight On It Always Available References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Band Category:Music Category:Rock Band